Cartoon Network
thumbEs el canal en el que se transmite Mad. Trama del canal Cartoon Network (CN abreviado, colectivamente conocidos como The Cartoon Network Inc.) es una red de cable de televisión estadounidense creada por Turner Broadcasting, que muestra principalmente la programación animada. El canal fue lanzado originalmente el 1 de octubre de 1992 después Turner compró el estudio de animación Hanna-Barbera Productions en 1991. Lo servían originalmente como una toma de corriente de 24 horas para las propiedades de animación de las bibliotecas clásicas de Turner Broadcasting y es principalmente orientado a los jóvenes, sino que comparte espacio con un canal nocturno para adultos orientado bloque de programación llamado canal Adult Swim, que fue lanzado el 2 de septiembre, 2001. También transmite muchos programas, que van desde la acción a la comedia animada. Serie original comenzó en 1994 con Ghost Space Coast to Coast, junto con Cartoon Cartoons programaciones originales como laboratorio de Dexter, Vaca y el Pollito, Johnny Bravo, Las Chicas Superpoderosas, Ed, Edd n Eddy y ''Coraje el perro cobarde.''Desde 2009, ha comenzado a transmitir un poco de acción en vivo de programación, en concreto películas deWarner Bros. y New Line Cinema, ambos de los cuales son también propiedad de Time Warner. En la actualidad, el canal de cable tercero detrás de Disney Channel y Nickelodeon . A pesar del nombre de la red, Cartoon Network no realiza ningún tipo de programación pre-escolar y actualmente se emite varios programas de acción en vivo en su alineación. En 2010, Cartoon Network Transmitido MAD como parte de la red. Apariciones en Show *Episodio 1 Avaturd (Los Pitufos) *Episodio 1 Supervillanos para su salud (Superman y Linterna Verde) *Episodio 2 TransBOREmores (Star Wars) *Episodio 2 Batman Alarma (Batman) *Episode 2 Star Wars: las Guerras Gemido (La guerra de las galaxias y Garfield) *Episodio 3 2012 Dalmatians (Flintstones) *Guía del Episodio 3 de MAD a Hermanos Celebrity (Mario) *Episodio 3 Grey en Anime (Pokemon DP y Wario) *Episodio 4 Star Blecch (Star Wars y Ben 10) *Episodio 5 Bird dinosaurios (Looney Tunes) *Episodio 5 Rana: The Bounty Hunter (Frogger) *Episodio 5 Celebrites sin maquillaje (Star Wars) *Episodio 5 Batman Family Feud (Batman, Sopa de pescado) *Episodio 6 WALL · E · Nator (Star Wars y MAD) *Episodio 6 Renovación Extrema: House Edition (Superman y Linterna Verde) *Episodio 7 Pokemon Pokemon rechazado (DP) *Episodio 7 Goomba Skit (Mario) *Episodio 8 Superheroes: Son Just Like Us (Flash, Superman, Batman, y el Capitán Marvel) *Guía del Episodio 9 de MAD a Trucos de videojuegos (Megaman y Mario) *Episodio 9 Ben 10 Franklin (Ben 10) *Episodio 10 Zeke y Lex Luthor (Superman) *Episodio 11 Vampire Helper (Coraje, el perro cobarde) *Episodio 11 Súper Villanos Para su seguridad (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Episodio 12 Superheroes Rechazados (Linterna Verde y Hulk) *Episodio 12 Celebrites sin maquillaje (Popeye) *Pantalones Episodio 13 de Superman (Superman) *Episodio 13 Malcolm in the Middle Earth (Adventure Time) *Episodio 14 Pokémon Park (Pokemon DP) *Episodio 14 Slop N 'Shop (Looney Tunes) *Episodio 14 Burro Strong (Mario) *Episodio 15 Primero en el Mundo TXT MSG (Flintstones) *Episodio 20 El Underwaker (Adventure Time y Regular Show) *Episodio 22 The Social Netjerk (Regular Show) *Episodio 23 Avenger Time (Tiempo de Aventura y MAD) *Episodio 24 hulked on Phonics (Hulk) *Episodio 43 2 Broke Girls Powerpuff (Las Chicas Superpoderosas) *Episodio 47 Ternera Real (The Jetsons) *Episodio 53 La dama de hierro gigante (The Jetsons) *Episodio 55 Hola, Lo que le pasó a ese personaje que me Kinda recuerdo de cuando yo era un niño?(Flintstones) *Episodio 57 I Am The Lorax (Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, Show Regular, y las chicas superpoderosas) *Episodio 59 El Artista Marciales Mixtas (Adventure Time) *Episodio 60 MADvent Calendario (Adventure Time) *Episodio 62 Pokémon de interés (Pokemon) *Episodio 64 MADvent Calendario (Logo Cartoon Network) *Episodio 64 Once Upon a Toon (Cartoon Network) Categoría:Canales